


Melodic Moment

by sarchelyur



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I hope I had Fury's character right, Music, Reader is genderless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarchelyur/pseuds/sarchelyur
Summary: You were wandering around the ruined earth during the Apocalypse with one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. After a long journey, you two encounter an abandoned record store. You and Fury decided to go inside to see what there is to find.(No pronouns were used for the Reader character)





	Melodic Moment

Her silver coloured eyes shone with a hint of excitement and curiosity as you flipped the switch of an old, dusty CD player. The two of you stumbled upon an old, abandoned store that used to sell CD’s, vinyls and DVD’s. Of course, you wanted to check out if there might be something interesting to find inside of that place, and lucky for you, the Horseman didn’t mind. It’s been a long journey so far, and you seemed exhausted from all the walking, climbing, fighting and so on. 

To your surprise, you found a CD player that worked on batteries. After a minute of you trying to figure out how to make the object work, you grinned out of excitement as the light started to flick on. ‘’Hey Fury! It’s working!’’ you exclaimed. 

The purple haired woman chuckled. ‘’So it seems. Yet I have no idea what it is supposed to do.’’ She said as she kneeled down next to you. 

‘’This, my dear friend..’’ you started, looking at her for a short moment before returning your gaze back to the device in your hands. ‘’This is a CD player.’’

Her eyebrows twitched up in question as she looked at the electronic and then back at you. ‘’You still haven’t explained to me what it’s purpose is supposed to be, (Y/N).’’ 

‘’Ah, right…’’ For a second, you couldn’t help but to look down in embarrassment. Not for long, though, for you suddenly jerked back up with a gasp. ‘’Let me show you then!’’ You gave her a bright grin, placed the CD player down onto the floor and stood up. ‘’But we are going to need a few discs for it first.’’ You said as you scanned the area around you.

Fury looked up at you and tilted her head in question, purple locks floating along with the movement. ‘’Discs, you say?’’ She stood up and took a few steps forward, her heels clacking against the cold surface of the stone tiled floor. 

‘’Yeah.’’ You turned around to look at the Black Rider. ‘’Lucky for us, they aren’t that hard to find in this place. Seeming how most of the store is still pretty much left unscathed…’’ Was all you said when you turned your head to the left and right, suddenly coming to a halt. ‘’And look! The CD’s are over there!’’ You pointed at the back of the store to a bunch of racks and shelves. There was a sign hanging above the area, which indeed confirmed it. Despite the long journey, you still had enough energy to sprint to the CD section while the Horseman followed you in a much slower, walking pace.

You looked around in curiosity and started to search for something interesting to listen to. Fury did the same, looking through all the different artists, bands, genres and albums. After fifteen minutes, the both of you returned back at the CD player. You brought your favourite albums along, and Fury randomly chose a bunch of CD’s which she found to have interesting names or cover art.

Both you and the female Nephilim piled the albums onto the ground, creating two separate piles and sat down next to eachother. Fury stared at the albums, her eyes examining each casing as if trying to absorb every single faint crack and faded splotch of colour. She admired the cover art of this one album called Dark Horse, from a band who, judging by their name, really wants their nickel back. Whatever that means. She also found an album which depicted a figure cloaked in black with a scythe while sitting on a rearing horse. It amused you when she mentions how you humans have this tendency to portray her brother in most of their arts.

Meanwhile, you were beaming up with excitement and nudged the Horseman’s arm to draw her attention as you took the Dark Horse album into your hands. ‘’You want to start with this one?’’ you asked her. 

Fury gave you a warm smile, her eyes squinting as she let out a small hum. ‘’Are you sure you don’t want to start with something you picked out instead?’’ 

‘’To be honest, I don’t give a damn. I just want to hear some music after all this time, any music.’’ You exclaimed, already opening the case and placing the disc into the CD player before the Rider could give an answer to that. The disc started to spin and the device made a few quiet beeps and noises until the text ‘TRACK 1’ appeared onto the little screen.

You close your eyes and leaned back against Fury’s side, releasing a content sigh. She wrapped her arm around your shoulders and looked at the light that came off of the screen from the device in front of her. The melodies filled the room, creating an entirely new atmosphere. For a moment, it seems like you are able to think of other matters instead of survival, the Apocalypse and the dangers that lurk in every dark crook and cranny. All that matters at this moment are the melodies floating around the two of you and the warm embrace of your non-human companion. 

A few hours pass where you and the Black Rider sat in the darkness, inserting disc after disk. The two of you went through many different genres and enjoyed the sensation of the tunes. Some were loud, others gentle. From instrumental tracks to songs with beautiful, inspirational lyrics. 

However, it didn’t take that long for sleep to catch up with you. As the music kept playing, you slowly drifted to sleep. The melody fading away slowly as you close your eyes and your body relaxes against the warm figure sitting next to you. 

Fury was dozing off, staring into the distance until the sound of your soft breathes pulled her out of it. Once she realizes you were asleep, she smiles, gently pulling you closer against her. The knuckles of her gloved fingers carefully caressed your cheeks, wondering how lucky she was to have you at her side in rough times like this. 

The Black Rider planted a soft kiss onto your forehead, gently stroking your hair. 

And the music kept going.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I cringed while writing that stupid Nickelback joke I am so sorry...))
> 
> ((So this is my first character/reader story! I hope you enjoyed reading this. For I sure enjoyed writing this :) Especially since Fury is one of my favourite characters from the series. I really cannot wait to see more of her in the near future!))
> 
> ((I'm still an amateur to writing, so hints and advices are very much appreciated! And also, thank you for reading this fic!))


End file.
